


Epilogue

by kinoface



Series: Drabbles / Memes [15]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface
Summary: Ohno wakes up alone and goes to find Jun.





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS I WROTE A THING!!! It's a very short and unexciting thing but _I'm_ excited because it's the first thing I've written in at least five months, which I know because that's almost how old my son is. Anyway thank you astrangerenters for giving me the prompt "Jun and a mirror," and thank you baby JB for taking one (1) nap today.
> 
> (I think this takes place after [Morning Light](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6454090). Do with that information what you will.)

Ohno wakes from a dream and finds the bed empty beside him. He debates for a few minutes and nearly drifts back to sleep, but curiosity pulls him out of bed and down the hallway. His eyelids feel heavy, his limbs clumsy, and he almost bumps into the wall as he shuffles along, but somehow he makes it without knocking down any of Jun's picture frames. There, at the end of the hall — the bathroom door is open, fluorescent light spilling out like a beacon. Ohno peeks his head in, squinting against the brightness, and finds what he's looking for.

Jun is standing at the sink and staring into the mirror. He's put on a pair of pajama pants since Ohno last saw him, but he's still shirtless as he stands there, one arm bent so he can reach the top of his chest where he's running his fingers back and forth over whatever has caught his attention. Whatever it is, he seems mesmerized by it.

Ohno stays hovering in the doorway until Jun finally notices him and nearly jumps out of his skin. Jun groans at his sleepy laughter and clutches the edge of the countertop. " _Satoshi._ What are you sneaking around like that for?"

Ohno lets the obvious _I could ask you the same thing_ go unsaid and slinks inside to stand behind Jun. The tiled floor is chilly against his bare feet, and, unlike Jun, he didn't think to put anything on after he got out of bed. He presses close and wraps his arms around Jun's torso, enjoying the warmth of Jun's back against his chest, the slow in-and-out of Jun's breathing. He nuzzles his cheek against Jun's shoulder and mumbles, "What were you looking at?"

Jun says nothing, but he lets go of the counter to rest his hands over Ohno's forearms.

Ohno peeks over Jun's shoulder and into the mirror. Jun catches his eyes in the reflection and offers a gentle smile, and Ohno sees them: the hickeys clustered below Jun's clavicle, his fair skin smudged dark red as if Ohno had placed the marks there with paint-dipped fingertips instead of his mouth. He pulls an arm free of Jun's grasp so he can reach up and touch them, the way Jun was doing when Ohno walked in. He traces the irregular edges and watches in the mirror as Jun bites his lip. The reflection of his eyes is dark, his gaze never leaving Ohno's.

"They're pretty," Ohno says.

The corners of Jun's mouth quirk up in the hint of a smile. "Like everything you make."

Behind them, the shower faucet drips once, then quiets. The silence stretches on until Ohno asks, "Do you wish I hadn't?"

"What — no, I just..."

Ohno nudges his chin against Jun's shoulder. "You just what?"

"It's stupid."

The faintest flush of color is rising to his cheeks now, but Ohno just nudges him again. _Go on._

"I... kind of wish I could show them off."

When Ohno's hand stills against Jun's chest, Jun reaches up to lace their fingers together.

"It's not stupid," Ohno says. He means it sincerely, but that doesn't change what they both know. He doesn't want to make promises he can't keep, and he doesn't see the point in entertaining the fantasy of a future they can never realize. So he does neither. He turns Jun around and leans up to kiss him, and he whispers against the soft skin of Jun's throat, "Come back to bed and I'll give you as many as you want."

Jun shivers against him and pulls him close. Under the unforgiving fluorescent lights, in the quiet stillness of the night all around them, that's all they have. They'll make it work.


End file.
